United Hope
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: Fighters from four different worlds are summoned to another world to prevent a powerful being from destroying reality. They discover new friendships, new enemies, old enemies, and much more on the greatest adventure they'll ever have.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, or Bleach. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, One Piece belongs to Oda-sama, Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sama, and Bleach belongs to Kubo-sama. I do own the OCs that will be used though.**

**A/N: Much like my other story, Multiple Trouble, this is something I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Also, Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, and Fairy Tail are AU in this story. In other words, Neji and Unohana are alive, Doflamingo and his crew are defeated, the Wandenreich haven't invaded yet, Naruto doesn't have his new powers, Kakashi still has Sharingan, Obito and Madara are dead, etc. Until then, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It begins**

* * *

_**In a dark unknown location**_

* * *

A figure is shown staring out at the sky with his hands behind his back. "It'll be only a matter of time." He says calmly. Suddenly, a servant comes through the door behind him. "What is it?" The figure groaned in annoyance.

The servant flinched. "F-Forgive me sir. But we have just received confirmation that the resurrection ritual has been completed."

The figure didn't seem to mind. "And?"

"And they're ready sir. They are just as powerful as when they were alive." The servant said.

"Excellent. What of the seal? You did place the seal on them right?" The figure asked not budging an inch.

"Yes sir. They'll obey your every command; along with your Elites." The servant replied.

"Wonderful. Now prepare the conversion ritual while I notify the others." He ordered while moving towards a communication device.

"U-Um sir?" The servant asked.

"What is it now?" The man groaned.

"F-Forgive me, but I could not help but over hear you before. What did you mean when you said 'It'll only be a matter time?'?" He asked nervously.

The man turned and faced his servant. The servant shrank down with each step his master took. "You should not eavesdrop. It can cause a lot of problems."

"Y-Yes sir!" The servant attempted to run but his master placed a firm grip on his shoulder.

"But, since you overheard, I might as well tell you." The man said surprisingly casual.

"T-thank you sir." The servant sighed in relief.

"However, if you tell anyone else about what I'm about to say before I say it, I'll see to it that you're buried alive." The master snarled at the end getting close to the servant's face. The servant sweated bullets and took a long gulp in fear.

The master gave the servant his personal space back as he walked back to where he was before. "Anyways, it'll only be a matter of time before one of the kingdoms summons those warriors from the other worlds."

"You mean…just like…"

"All those years ago?" The master finished for the servant. "Yes, it'll be like those years ago. However, this time, there will be some new warriors." The master chuckled to himself. "They won't be anything like those monsters from before."

"A-and you're nothing like your predecessor too sir!" The servant yelled in cheer. The master turned and faced the servant. "W-wait! I mean that you're far stronger than the previous Horseman! The same with the other horsemen!" The servant clarified for his master.

"That is true. But, one of the previous horsemen is still a horseman. But, he is far stronger than he was in the past." The master stated.

"But you are stronger than him!" The servant cheered.

The master chuckled. "Of course; after all, I wasn't chosen to be War for nothing you know." The man now identified as War stated.

* * *

**In Konoha**

* * *

It had been half a year since the end of the war; Obito, Madara, Zetsu, and the Akatsuki were gone forever, and the Eye of the Moon plan was destroyed. The world had to thank Naruto Uzumaki for that. He had managed to put an end to Madara's scheme and bring peace to the entire shinobi world without the need of a genjutsu.

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto called out while running to his friends.

At the Gates of Konoha, the Konoha 11 looked to see the hero of the world and their good friend run towards them with a usual happy smile plastered on his face.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee replied just as enthusiastic as ever.

"G-Good afternoon Naruto-kun." Hinata replied back, but not as enthusiastic as Rock Lee.

"Sorry that I'm late. I got a little side-tracked by…" Naruto couldn't finish as Kiba finished it for him.

"More fans asking for autographs?" Kiba finished before chuckling causing Naruto to blush a little and chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay Naruto. Besides, you're not that late, we're still waiting for Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, and Sai." Sakura said.

"I think that Sai said that he and Kakashi-sensei were going to pay Captain Yamato a visit in the hospital." Shikamaru stated lazily with his eyes closed. After the war, the Shinobi Alliance had found Captain Yamato being used as a source for the Akatsuki's Zetsu army. Tsunade and other medical ninjas were able to free him, but, he wouldn't return to being a shinobi for a very long time. It's even been rumored that he wouldn't be able to be a shinobi ever again.

"Oh that Sai-kun." Ino swooned. "He came in my store for flowers. He even called me 'beautiful' again." Ino giggled in delight, much to the annoyance of Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but sweat-drop at this. However, they noted that Sai improved his social skills after the war and that he was better with nicknames. Although, he still has the habit of accidentally insulting someone; which typically earns him a slap or a beating; usually from Sakura.

"But I wonder why Guy-sensei is late." Tenten spoke up. "Usually he's here before any of us."

"He's probably talking with Kakashi-sensei. Why? Because Kakashi-sensei must still be dealing with a lot of pain and Guy-sensei wants to help him as his friend." Shino theorized. The others became shocked until their faces became solemn; remembering the war and all the tragedies of it. The most shocking revelation to all of them was that one of the masterminds was none other than a former Konoha ninja and Kakashi's best friend, Obito Uchiha.

"I can't believe that Kakashi-sensei's comrade was responsible for everything." Hinata said.

"It wasn't really him." Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "That guy was just a pawn for the _real _Madara."

Everyone shuddered at the name. Madara Uchiha, the man who had slaughtered several thousand shinobi like it was nothing and was capable of beating the Gokage and the Tailed Beasts. Many shinobi were horrified of just how powerful he was; it was if he was in a league of his own.

"It's scary to think that someone so strong like him could exist." Choji was barely able to say out of fear.

"Yeah, and it's even more scary knowing how smart he is. To think that he planned everything out before his death; it's unbelievable." Kiba stated with his trusted companion Akamaru whimpering beside him in agreement.

"Do not worry!" Rock Lee proclaimed much to the surprise of the others. "Yes, he was truly a terrifying man; but, thanks to the combined efforts of the power of youth, the Will of Fire, and the entire shinobi alliance, he is gone! All of our hard work and training had succeeded!" Rock Lee shouted with absolute joy. It was if he were on the field of battle once again, giving a speech to his fellow comrades. The others couldn't help but smile at Rock Lee. Even though he could be too excited at times, this time, he had every right reason to be excited and happy. This lifted their spirits.

"You're right Lee. But, there are still a lot of things that need to be done." Neji stated.

"Neji's right. As troublesome as it is, we need to figure out what happened to the Tailed Beasts and Sasuke." Shikamaru added, though he wished he didn't. The mere mentioning of Sasuke's name caused both Sakura and Naruto to become depressed. Even though he had helped in the war, Sasuke was still considered a criminal, as his actions were partly responsible for the war and Madara's plan. Naruto was even more saddened at hearing the tailed beasts, as he grew to like them after his brief encounter with them. Much to the surprise of Naruto and everyone else in the world, the Tailed Beasts disappeared after the defeat of Madara. Sasuke had also disappeared after the war. Not a single sign of them anywhere. Naruto vowed to find them ever since.

"Now what's all this talk about Sasuke?" A calm and relaxed Kakashi asked as he approached the group with his signature book in hand and Guy and Sai to his left and right respectively. "Sorry we're late, but we were visiting Tenzo then Guy challenged to me a 'duel.'" Kakashi stated.

"And I won! My record is now 51 wins and 51 losses!" Guy proclaimed followed by a victory laugh. Lee praised his sensei while the others sweat-dropped mainly because they knew it must have been another rock-paper-scissors match.

"Hello again, beautiful." Sai said with a half-fake and half-true smile on his face. "Captain Yamato didn't really seem to appreciate the flowers. Did I buy the wrong kind?" He asked with innocence and his usual social-naivety. Sakura and Naruto sweat-dropped again, since Sai must have read the wrong information from a book again.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll make sure to help you with an even better gift." Ino cheerfully said.

"Thank you beautiful." Sai said with a genuine smile on his face causing Ino to blush and look away like Hinata.

"Ahem." Kakashi 'coughed.' "Can someone please tell me about what you guys were saying about Sasuke?"

"We were just talking about how hard we're all going to train in order to beat him and bring him back!" Naruto proclaimed with a smirk on his face. While the others did admire Naruto's determination and the fact that he wanted their help, they were worried because Naruto's obsession with Sasuke hadn't changed and it might hurt his chances to become Hokage; along with hurting his friends.

"Well that's very good to hear Naruto." Kakashi partially lied to his student, as he too was willing to train to bring back Sasuke. However, he was mostly training in order to _kill _Sasuke, for both his and the world's sake. "We'll all train after we hear what the Kage have to say. Now let's head out. We have to be at Kumogakure within a week." Kakashi ordered. The group proceeded to head out when they heard rumbling in the sky. They all looked up to see thunder clouds floating above them. They saw flashes of lightning within the clouds, and what caught their attention was that flashes were…

'_Green Lightning?'_

Suddenly, the clouds stopped right above them; the clouds swirled and created a vortex shape with green lightning flashing in the middle. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Everyone move!" Kakashi cried out. But, it was too late. The lightning struck the entire group and when the flash disappeared, so did the ninja.

* * *

**In Dressrosa**

* * *

It's been a week, and the Straw Hats were currently relaxing after they had managed to beat Dressrosa's former tyrant king and Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo. With Doflamingo and his crew beaten, King Riku Dold III regained his rightful place as King of Dressrosa; with his daughter Viola, son-in-law Kyros, and granddaughter Rebecca getting positions of royalty again. The citizens were quick to apologize to King Riku and Rebecca for the way they had spoken and treated them, but they were quickly forgiven. Everyone hailed the Straw Hats as heroes of their island and wanted to reward them for showing them the truth. While they did party with the citizens, the dwarves, and even the prisoners, Monkey D. Luffy did not want to be recognized as a hero; mainly because of his belief of heroes having to give away meat. However, he did enjoy having a lot of fun at the parties Dressrosa had for them.

"So, where should we go next guys?" Luffy asked his friends and crewmates. The entire crew was gathered at a local café; it wasn't illustrious like the palace, but it was definitely more relaxing.

"I don't know; there are a lot of different places out in the New World." Nami stated as she was enjoying her drink.

"That samurai country caught my attention." Zoro said with a smirk on his face, remembering Ryuma and the fighting style of Kinemon. "Let's head over there."

"Yeah! I want to see more samurai!" Luffy quickly agreed, causing Zoro to smirk even more.

"Zoro's beginning to scare me." Chopper whispered to Usopp, who quickly agreed.

"Wano Country?! The samurai are incredibly strong!" Brook shouted. "Oh, it makes my skin crawl! Oh wait, I don't have any skin! Yohohohoho!" Brook joked and Luffy laughed with him.

"Guess it makes sense." Franky said. "After all, we saved three samurai. And I also wonder if they are really **Super **strong."

"Then it's official! Wano Country it is!" Luffy proclaimed, standing on his chair and placing his foot on the table. Zoro, Sanji, and Franky grinned, Usopp and Chopper seemed a little worried, Brook laughed, and Nami sighed. Once again, her captain made another risky decision. Robin however, giggled a little before she returned to her newspaper. Her eyes widened when she saw something and Sanji noticed it.

"What is it Robin-chan?"

"Listen to this. The World Government has abandoned the search for the former members of CP9." Robin said. The crew members were surprised, except for Brook.

"CP9? Who're they?" Brook asked.

"Ah, that's right. You weren't a member when we fought them." Sanji said. "CP9 was a powerful government group that kidnapped Robin-chan two years ago and took her to Enies Lobby."

"Eh?! Really?!" Brook exclaimed stunned.

"Wait. Why are the marines hunting Pigeon guy and the others?" Luffy asked. He didn't understand why the marines often did the things they did, such as attacking their own ships and comrades.

"After we left, CP9 was blamed for the destruction of Enies Lobby and they were made fugitives." Robin explained. "Apparently, it seems like Spandam didn't want to be the one at fault, so he placed the blame on them."

"Tch!" Franky scoffed at the name. "Yeah, that sounds like the kind of thing Spanda would do."

"So why did the marines stop hunting them?" Usopp asked, continuing the subject.

"Apparently, they came close to capturing them on an island in the New World about six months ago; but, they suddenly disappeared without a trace." Robin explained.

"Without a trace?!" Chopper exclaimed slamming his hands on the table.

"Well, at least now we know where we're _not _going; right guys?" Nami said with a nervous smile. Chopper and Usopp quickly agreed.

"Hey Robin, what's the name of the island? I want to go there." Luffy said not knowing or caring about what Nami said.

"Luffy!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shouted.

"Oi, Luffy. You said we'd be heading to Wano." Zoro complained, irritated at his captain's change of destination.

"It doesn't state what the island is." Robin answered. "The government must want it to be kept private."

"Aw, that sucks." Luffy pouted for a second before regaining his grin. "Oh well, back to Wano then guys!" Luffy exclaimed like it was nothing.

Nami sighed again, but, she noticed something with the weather.

'_This wind…'_

"Guys, we should get inside, a storm is coming. And it's coming fast!" She shouted. Immediately, the crew complied and started to get up when they heard rumbling in the sky. They all looked up to see the large storm cloud that was flashing…

"The lightning…" Usopp started.

"…it's green." Robin finished.

"Everyone! Move!" Nami shouted. Unfortunately, it was too late. The lightning struck them, and when it disappeared…

"The Straw Hats disappeared!" A citizen shouted.

* * *

**In Magnolia Town**

* * *

It's been 6 months since the Grand Magic Games and the dragons attacked. Every citizen wasn't aware of the situation, much to the relief of both the Council and the Kingdom. However, the bad news was that Ultear lost her magic powers and turned into an old woman, disheartening Gray, Meredy, and Jellal. Also, much to everyone's surprise, the members of Oracion Seis had disappeared, along with the criminal Erigor. All of Fiore was ordered to search for them, but they simply…vanished. The Council would notify any guilds if they had found any clues to their whereabouts. In the meantime, nearly all of Fairy Tail's main members, also known as the Tenrou Team, were busy making, or repairing, a building for a very wealthy client. The client clearly could've used the money to hire a building company, but, he admitted that he also wanted to see the guild that won the Grand Magic Games. The guild was, of course, flattered and happy at this, although one member in particular seemed annoyed…

"Man, I was hoping for some action!" Natsu complained as he set down a large piece of lumber.

"Don't complain Flame Brain; we're getting paid good money for this." Gray scolded as he too set down a large piece of lumber.

"We'll have to use it to bail your perverted ass out of prison, Ice Stripper!" Natsu shot back as Gray wasn't wearing anything but his shorts again.

From a distance, Juvia admired his 'lover.'

'_Gray-sama, you can always be perverted around Juvia.' _She mentally swooned.

"Hey!" Natsu and Gray shuddered and paled at hearing the voice. "Who told you slackers you could slack off?!" The two of them turned their heads to see Erza glaring at them wearing her construction outfit and carrying two large pieces of lumber on her shoulders.

"Get back to work! And put some clothes on Gray!" Erza shouted as she threw the lumber onto the ground, making the ground shake and the two boys to flinch.

"A-Aye." They said with fear and the two quickly 'shook' hands before returning to work.

"I suppose some things will never change; right Erza?" Erza looked to see Lucy, Wendy, and Carla coming towards; the former offering her a drink. Erza gladly accepted the drink. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." She stated with a small smile directed at the two boys she just scolded.

"It's hard to imagine that it's been 7 years." Wendy said. "A lot really hasn't changed."

"Well, we were asleep for on the island and the years didn't affect us." Carla stated.

"Still, all of our friends haven't really changed since we last saw them." Wendy said.

"Yeah…nothing's really changed." Lucy said sadly, which Erza, Wendy, and Carla quickly noticed.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just…you know…miss my father." Lucy said with sadness. The three looked at her with sympathy. They, along with the rest of the guild, had heard of her father's passing just one month before they returned. One month. If they had woken up sooner, maybe, just maybe, she would see her father again. She'd tell him that she forgave him and loved him. A true moment with her father. The one thing she could ask for from her father, she'll never get. Never. Erza was quick to put a comforting hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's okay Lucy." Erza smiled. "It's perfectly normal to feel this way. I still feel guilty about Simon." She had a small look of guilt on her face. "But, I still have my family here. In Fairy Tail." Erza gave a proud and sad smile at her comrades, who didn't know of the conversation.

"Yeah." Lucy rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away and smiled again. "You're right. I still have my family here."

"I'm glad to hear that." Erza smiled. "Now come on, we need to talk to the boss."

She began walking in another direction while Lucy, Wendy, and Carla sweat-dropped at Erza.

"'Boss'?" Wendy repeated.

"She's acting like a construction worker again." Lucy said.

Meanwhile, Master Makarov was looking at a newspaper and began pondering to himself. However, he stopped when he noticed Mirajane and Laxus.

"Is something wrong Master?" Mirajane asked, kindly as usual.

"Yes, I'm concerned." Makarov answered grimly. "Oracion Seis have been missing for months and we don't know how much stronger they've become while we were gone."

"Take it easy Grandpa. They were in jail while we were gone, so they couldn't have gotten any stronger." Laxus said.

"Perhaps you're right." Makarov replied and he turned to face the two. "Mira, Laxus, I want you two be part of the mission should we find out where they are." The two nodded. Suddenly, everyone stopped working when they heard thunder. Everyone looked to see a giant storm cloud in the sky. Makarov noticed the green lightning inside the clouds and widened his eyes.

'_It can't be!'_

Before anyone could say anything, the lightning struck work zone. When the lightning disappeared, so did Fairy Tail.

* * *

**In the Soul Society**

* * *

It's been six months since Ichigo regained his powers, and he's been using them just like how he used to with his friends. Orihime and Chad learned of their actions through Tsukishima's manipulation and they felt extremely guilty about what they did to Ichigo. Ichigo reassured them that they were forgiven, but, Orihime and Chad were making sure to work harder to prevent anything like that ever again. However, everyone soon noticed a major decrease in the number of hollows appearing in Karakura Town for the past six months. No one was permitted to go to Hueco Mundo to investigate since Aizen was defeated and Hueco Mundo wasn't their territory, much to the dismay of a certain Soul Reaper Captain.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu turned to see Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika walking towards them. "Let's have some sparring matches! To kill some boredom." Kenpachi grinned.

"And kill me?" Ichigo retorted. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Aw~, please Icchi!" Yachiru pleaded. "We're bored~" She drawled out the last part to in childish boredom.

"Lieutenant's right Ichigo." Ikkaku said. "We've been pretty bored due to the lack of hollows appearing recently."

"I still wonder why that is though." Yumickia said.

"Well, I'd find a solution." Everyone turned to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi walking at them followed by Retsu Unohana, Uryu narrowed his eyes at the former. "That is, if the Captain Commander didn't place that stupid restriction."

"Ara, I rather enjoy this time of relaxation though Captain Kurotsuchi." Captain Unohana smiled.

"Just think of all the possibilities though! I might even be able to create a poison that not even _you _can cure." Mayuri exclaimed as he glared at Unohana, who just smiled back.

"I look forward to that Captain Kurotsuchi."

"When did those two become rivals?" Uryu sweat-dropped.

"It is a little strange though." Chad spoke up. "There haven't been many hollow attacks since you got your powers back Ichigo."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" Ichigo asked in annoyance.

"No one's saying it's your fault Ichigo." Everyone looked to see Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Rukia walking towards them. Rukia continued. "We're just saying that it's just a coincidence."

"This is more than just a coincidence." Mayuri said. "If the Commander would just let me go to Hueco Mundo, I'd discover the source."

"The Commander prohibited all Soul Reapers from going to Hueco Mundo, Captain Kurotsuchi." Byakuya said. "You may be in charge of Research &amp; Development, but you don't have any special privileges that allow you to break the Commanders orders."

"Gramps prohibited _you _guys from going to Hueco Mundo." Ichigo said. "He didn't say anything about us." Ichigo said, referring to his friends who _weren't _Soul Reapers.

"Hold on. You're not seriously thinking of invading Hueco Mundo again are you?" Renji asked to which he was quickly responded by firm nods from Ichigo's group.

"As much as I hate to admit," Uryu glared at Mayuri. "He's right, this is more than just a coincidence. Something must be happening in Hueco Mundo."

"Hold on! You guys barely survived the last time you went there!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"It's okay Rangiku! We're stronger than we were before!" Orihime replied happily.

"It doesn't matter, you…" Toshiro stopped once he heard rumbling in the sky. Everyone looked to see…

"Storm clouds?" Rangiku said.

The storm clouds swirled and created a vortex shape with…

"Wow~" Yachiru said. "The lightning is green."

Unohana remained silent and her eyes were narrowed with a melancholic expression on her face. _'So it's happening again.'_

Before anyone could say anything, the lightning struck the group. Once the lightning disappeared, so did the group.

* * *

**A/N: This might be the longest chapter I've ever done. I hope you guys like it. I hope I kept the personalities of the characters. Expect some OCs in the other chapters. Let me know what you think in your reviews. See you around.**


	2. Meet the Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, or Bleach. They belong to Kishimoto-sama, Oda-sama, Mashima-sama, and Kubo-sama respectively. However, I do own the OCs that will be used.**

**A/N: Hey guys. As many of you already know, Naruto has ended. I find the ending very fitting to the series and I'm very glad it was a happy ending (especially with Naruhina confirmed.) Also, props to One Piece and Naruto for respecting each other. Anyways, I'd like to thank all those who read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story. I know that multi-crossovers are pretty common, but, I hope that you guys really enjoy this crossover. Expect some character development, new techniques, and character interaction in some chapters. As for pairings…I don't intend on pairing any characters from different universes, but, I may listen to suggestions. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet the Jungle**

* * *

**Inside a white and orange throne room**

* * *

Several soldiers were down on one knee in respect as they faced a stairway leading to a throne that was covered by an orange curtain. A silhouette of a young lady could be seen from behind the curtains.

"Dîtes-moi, did the summoning work?" The silhouette asked using French for the first part of her sentence.

"Yes, your highness…but…" One soldier said as he looked down in either shame or embarrassment.

"Quoi?" The silhouette asked in French.

"Something went wrong. The fighters aren't in the kingdom. They're in the jungle." The soldier admitted.

The silhouette gasped over-dramatically. "What?! Well what are you waiting for you idiots?! Go and find them, you got it?!" She yelled not removing herself from behind the curtains.

"B-but your highness, even though chances of survival are slim in that jungle, aren't these warriors strong enough to make it through?" The soldier asked.

The silhouette gasped over-dramatically again, causing the soldiers below to sweat-drop. "You idiot! I want them in _my _kingdom, and I want them now, you got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier saluted before running off with his soldiers, leaving the silhouette to herself. She sighed in annoyance. "Good grief, I guess one of the horsemen must have tampered with the summoning. Oh well, I hope that these warriors are as strong as I hoped."

* * *

**In a jungle**

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened as if he had a nightmare and he jolted upwards from the ground. He looked at his surroundings and noticed he was in a jungle.

"What the? Where am I?" He asked out loud. He heard someone groan and turned to see someone with orange hair and black robes get up from his sleep as well.

"What the hell happened?" He said as he put a hand to his head.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo turned and looked at Naruto with surprise. "You can see me?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I see you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper, so humans can't really see me unless they have high spiritual pressure." Ichigo explained.

Naruto looked confused. "Spiritual Pressure? Don't you mean chakra?" Naruto asked.

Before Ichigo could respond they both heard something akin to growling. Both of them got up and looked around while getting ready to fight this unknown predator. However, they noticed that the growling was close to them. They looked down to see a guy with a straw hat and a guy with pink hair and a scarf around his neck snoring loudly with snot bubbles on their noses which inflated and deflated with each snore. Both Naruto and Ichigo realized that growling was coming from their stomachs and sweat-dropped.

"Uh…" They both said. The bubbles popped and the two boys woke up, getting up from the ground, yawning.

"Uh, hey there." Ichigo said, feeling a little taken aback by the fact that their stomachs were _that _loud.

Luffy turned and saw Ichigo. "Hi! Do you have anything to eat?" Ichigo sweat-dropped again. _'That's the first thing you have to say?'_

Natsu looked at Naruto. "Hey there. Can I have something to eat?" Naruto sweat-dropped as well. _'This guy's the same.'_

"Uh, I think I have some rice balls." Naruto said as he was rummaging through his backpack. He took out several rice balls and both Natsu and Luffy gave big grins with drool coming from their mouths. In what seemed to be magic, all of the rice balls were gone and Natsu and Luffy were chewing with crumbs of rice on their mouths.

"Hey! I was going to eat some of those, you know!" Naruto shouted at the two.

The two looked at him with a mixture of confusion and shock. "You know?" Luffy repeated.

"Yeah! You know!" Naruto repeated still comically angry.

"Shishishishi! That's pretty weird you know!" Luffy laughed, not knowing he just made Naruto angrier.

* * *

**Else ware in another part of the jungle**

* * *

Nami's eyes fluttered a little bit before waking up groggy and rubbing her head.

"Oh my head." Nami groaned before looking at her surroundings with widening eyes. "What the?! Where am I?" She panicked a little. "Hey! Guys! Where are you?!" She shouted in worry and fear for herself and her friends…but mostly herself. She heard familiar snoring and looked down to see Usopp asleep.

"Usopp! Wake up!" Nami knelt down and shook Usopp a little bit before he woke up.

Usopp yawned a little bit before saying. "Good morning Nami. Are we having another party?" A tick mark appeared on Nami's head and then she smacked Usopp on the head shouting. "No! Look around! We're not in Dressrosa anymore!"

Usopp jolted up with widened and bulging eyes screaming. "Ehhhhh!? Where are we?!" He screamed in panic.

Nami smacked him again. "How should I know?! I told you we shouldn't have gone to a café!"

"You're just saying that because you wanted to find treasure in the palace!"

"Maybe that's true! But look at where that stupid café got us to!"

"How's it the café's fault?!"

The two of them stopped their comedic and nonsensical argument when they heard people groaning. The two saw a woman with short black hair and strange black clothing, a woman with long blonde hair and purple clothes, a husky guy with long brown hair, and a strange looking knight get up with some flying totems following suit.

"Ugh, are you okay Choji?" Ino asked immediately recognizing her friend was near her.

"I'm fine. But where's Shikamaru?" Choji asked noticing that his best friend wasn't with the two of them. However, he did notice the others getting up and was surprised.

"Huh? What's with the jungle?" Bickslow asked and the totems repeated. "Jungle. Jungle." This freaked out the others a little bit.

"What is this place?" Rukia asked aloud to herself, thinking that the others aren't able to see her.

"It's some sort of jungle obviously." Ino replied, shocking Rukia.

"Y-You all can see me?" Rukia asked, confusing the others, who merely nodded in response.

* * *

**In another location in the jungle**

* * *

Sakura, Lucy, Wendy, Levi, and Carla's eyes began to stir open when they heard sounds of fighting. When they each woke up they all looked to see something very surprising. A bald man with a naginata fighting a skeleton with an afro wearing rock star clothes with a cane.

"Please wait a minute!" Brook shouted as he avoided Ikkaku's attack.

"Not a chance!" Ikkaku swung at Brook again. "I've been bored for a long time and I'm lucky to find an Arrancar to fight!" He jumped and swung his sword down at Brook, who blocked it with his cane.

"Arrancar?!" Brook shouted confused.

"W-What should we do?" Wendy asked with a sweat-drop despite being scared of the skeleton man.

"I-I don't know." Lucy replied with a sweat-drop of her own.

"M-Me neither." Sakura replied as well.

* * *

**In ANOTHER location in the jungle**

* * *

Zoro looked around his surroundings with a calm look on his face. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Geez, did the others get lost again?"

Of course, Zoro fails to realize that **he's** the one who usually gets lost. But, he was somewhat right in this situation; as his friends were lost as well.

"Huh?" A voice groaned. Zoro turned to see a tall man with long hair and an eye patch staring, or possibly glaring, at him. Zoro returned this with a glare of his own.

"Who the hell are you?" They both asked.

* * *

**In ANOTHER location**

* * *

A man with a visor and high tech helmet looked around the jungle on top of giant dead insect on a tree branch.

The man chuckled. "You were right boss. All of them are scattered across the jungle."

"Naturally. Of course my ritual was able counteract the summoning ritual. Any other information?" A voice asked through the man's helmet.

"Well, there are several groups; but, they have only a few people in each of those groups." The man explained with a confident smirk.

"I see. You do have the contracts for the…minions we gave you, right?" The voice asked.

"Tch." The man scoffed. "Yeah, I've got the contracts. Though only some of these are good, the others you gave me are weaklings."

"The weak ones are merely fodder to distract some of the groups while you find and take out the individuals that we assigned to you." The voice explained. "You know your targets right?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a rookie boss." The man groaned in annoyance. "Of course I know who my targets are; Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy, and Makarov Dreyar." The man listed.

"Do not underestimate them Katsuro, they are easily the most dangerous from their respective worlds." The voice warned.

"No need to worry boss. You and the Horsemen can take it easy because Katsuro, Mercenary Extraordinaire, is on the hunt!" Katsuro shouted as he leaped out deeper into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! Wow…been a long time huh? After this, I got to take another break. I'm currently suffering a bit of a writer's block, so I need some more time to make more chapters. Also, the 'you know' thing at the end of Naruto's sentences is the translation of Naruto's signature catchphrase. Until then, let me know what you think about this in your reviews. See you.**


End file.
